


I'm sorry. [TRAP]

by EllieWan



Series: Siegetober 2020 [5]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Siegetober (Rainbow Six), prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: Bandit and Ace prepare a special trap for one of their pranks.But Jäger gets hurt.
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Series: Siegetober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948948
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	I'm sorry. [TRAP]

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah sry this one's not humorous like the others u_u
> 
> But this #Trap prompt was horrible, I started writing long romantic stuff, first with Frost/Melusi, then another one with Wamai/Maverick and it was sooo long it would have taken me days haha
> 
> So I ended up recycling a prompt I had thought of for the #Fall prompt.  
> Hope you'll like it still. Sry for any mistake or weird phrasing.

Bandit had it all planned. Ace had come to help him put his diabolical plan into action and in the greatest secrecy. He had just created a perfect cellophane barrier in the hallway, at foot level, perfectly invisible to anyone who wasn't paying attention. They had managed to spread it so perfectly, hiding the pieces of tape so well, which were also transparent and...

"Aaaah it's just perfect!”

Dominic rubbed his hands with enthusiasm.

“I'm betting on Jordan. What about you?” Håvard said.

“Monika. It's on the way to the workshop, that's so going to be her, I can feel it. Did you set up the camera?”

“Yup. Where should we hide in the meantime?”

“Let’s get in that small room, we're going to watch it from the tablet.”

The two tricksters smiled slyly and went to hide in the small space where the household products were stored, right next to their trap. They rushed in and turned off the light. Ace was contorted under a shelf while Dominic had the fringes of a mop falling on his hair. Once they were settled in:

"So? Take your tablet?" Dominic asked.

Ace widened his eyes:

“But I connected the camera to yours. Didn't you take it?”

“No, it didn't have enough battery, so I left it in the workshop. Shit. Don't you have yours? Maybe we can still try-“

Suddenly, they heard a _huge racket_ , and the ground almost trembled. The sound of tools being violently projected onto the concrete in the corridor.  
Dominic and Håvard started.

“Do you think... it worked?" Ace asked.

“Shit, I hope they didn’t hurt themselves... "

Dominic quickly left the room and his blood ran cold.

Marius was lying on the floor.  
Barely conscious.  
Blood dripping from his head.

“M-Marius?”

Dominic threw himself at his boyfriend's sides and helped him to sit. Marius seemed dizzy and Dominic tried to give him his glasses, but one of the lenses was cracked.

"Marius, you’re alright?" he asked worriedly again.

"I-I don't know. I must have tripped over something. Banged my head on the toolbox... I should have been more careful. That’ll teach me a lesson, I guess. »

“Baby, you sure you’re alright?”

"To be honest, my head is spinning, and I don't feel very well.”

Without a second thought, Dominic picked up Marius's legs in one arm, his shoulders in the other, and lifted him off the ground, Marius let his head loll to Dominic’s shoulder while still holding his forehead where he must have hurt himself.

"Marius?"

"I think I'm going to... pass out..."

"Don't even _think_ about it. I'm taking you to Doc. Håvard, take off the cellophane before someone else gets hurt.”

"W-Wait. That was you, Dom?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry.”

Marius had tears in his eyes:

"Why are you doing this..."

"Marius, I'm sorry, I really didn't want it to happen like this. It was just supposed to be a prank.”

Jäger sniffed and his eyes began to close.

"Marius?! Hey, Marius, stay awake, we're almost there.”

But Marius had already passed out.


End file.
